


we could be more than friends

by girlslikegirlslikeboysdo



Series: we could be more than friends/its taken me so long [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, M/M, past lucas/zay is mentioned v briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlslikegirlslikeboysdo/pseuds/girlslikegirlslikeboysdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is in love with her best friend. Farkle is realizing how much he likes his best friend. Riley and Lucas aren't sure how to handle this.<br/>(title inspiration is from shura's song 2shy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is all about the beginnings to the rilaya and larkle stories. hope you enjoy!

Riley was sitting on her bed doing homework when Maya slipped through the open window.

"Have you started the math assignment yet? I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong for number eight." Riley said, punching numbers into a calculator and frowning at the result.

"Really, Riley? You're asking me if I've done my homework?" Maya gave Riley a look of disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess that was a longshot." Riley admitted. "Are you coming to study with Lucas and Farkle later?"

"Yeah, but before we go, I, um, I wanted to talk to you about something, honey." Maya was trying to hide how nervous she was but the nickname and Maya's tone just made Riley nervous.

"What is it? Is someone dead? Dying? Are you dying?"

"No, no one is dying." Maya assured her.

"Then it's something else. Lucas is moving away. Farkle is moving away. Oh my god, you're moving away?" Riley was getting closer and closer to a full breakdown over something that wasn't even happening and Maya knew she needed to stop it.

"Hey, Riley, no, no one is moving or dying or anything else you could possibly think of." Maya moved to take Riley's hands. "I just need to talk to you."

"You promise everything's okay?" Riley asked and Maya hesitated.

"In terms of health and people staying here? I promise." Riley seemed to accept that answer and the girls went to go sit in the window.

"So what's up?" Riley asked.

"You remember how I told you I like girls?" Maya asked. She remembered it perfectly. It had been two weeks ago and Maya had never been more nervous in her life. Riley was okay with it though and had even offered to find Maya a girlfriend.

"Yes. Have you changed your mind about letting me find you true love?" Riley asked, a grin on her face.

"No, Riley, I'm trying to tell you I-" Maya took a deep breath. "You don't need to find me true love because there's someone I already have feelings for. Someone I'm in love with."

"Well, who is this girl?" Riley asked.

"It's you, honey. I'm in love with you." Maya admitted.

"Me? As in  _me_ me?" Riley's look of surprise made Maya think she had been wrong to tell her. She had thought she'd been dropping hints about her feelings for the past couple weeks but apparently they hadn't been clear enough.

"Yeah, you you, Riley. But it's fine you don't feel the same. I'll just lock it down and we can pretend this never happened." Maya turned away and bit down on her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall. She should've known this would be a mistake.

"Maya..." Riley said gently. When the blonde didn't look at her she reached out and put her hand on Maya's cheek, softly guiding her back. Looking into Maya's eyes she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again before any words came out. Riley looked like she was trying to decide something and Maya was about to ask what it was when she came to her decision and very quickly leaned forward and gave Maya a peck on the lips.

Maya was surprised but that didn't mean she wasted any time before leaning in and kissing Riley back. This wasn't a peck. This was what Maya had been dreaming about for years. She tried to memorize every part of that kiss, the softness of Riley's lips against hers, the way Riley tasted, the way one of Riley's hands was on her face while the other gripped Maya's arm as if she wanted to make sure this was real, that Maya was actually there sitting beside her, kissing her like the world might end tomorrow and this was her last chance. And then came the part Maya didn't want to memorize. The part she was deathly afraid of. Riley pulled away.

"Wait." Riley scooted back, away from Maya.

"Riles-" Maya started.

"No, Maya, wait. I like Lucas, remember? I've always liked Lucas, ever since we met, I can't just-" Riley shook her head. "I'm sorry Maya."

"Riley, please. Can you really tell me you felt nothing just then? That you were just thinking about Lucas?" Maya asked.

"We should go. Lucas and Farkle are waiting for us." Riley couldn't meet Maya's eyes as she got up and started gathering her books.

"Yeah. Fine. Let's go study." Maya grabbed her own bag and without speaking they left for the library.

\---

Farkle and Lucas were sitting together in a study room in the library. Riley and Maya had been there too up until about five minutes ago when Maya had interrupted the awkward tension they'd been having and insisted they get to the bay window immediately. Riley had hesitated, seeming unready to talk about whatever was going on between them but Maya had called ring power and Riley couldn't say no to that.

So now it was just Farkle and Lucas and Farkle was actually glad because he needed to say something and he wasn't sure he was ready to talk to the girls about it yet. It wasn't that he didn't trust Riley and Maya with it, he just felt he could talk to Lucas about it more easily. They were best friends after all.

"Lucas?" Farkle started.

"Yeah?" Lucas looked up from the textbook in front of him.

"I think I like boys. In the same way I like girls, I mean." Farkle was surprised at how calmly his confession came out. He had been fully expecting to get so nervous that his words ran together and he wasn't understandable.

"You think? You don't know?" Lucas asked, his expression not lending any hints as to what he was thinking.

"Well, no. I don't know. I've never kissed a boy. I wanna know how it makes me feel before I say anything definite. Scientists never say something is definite before running experiments and confirming their hypothesis." Farkle explained.

"But you want to experiment? You want to kiss a boy?" Lucas was still wearing that unreadable expression and it occurred to Farkle that Lucas was from Texas and had probably grown up in an environment that taught him what Farkle was saying he wanted was a sin.

"Yes. I do." Farkle had gotten nervous, waiting for Lucas to say something, anything, that was positive. As it turned out, Lucas wasn't going to  _say_ anything. He did however lean in and press his lips against Farkle's. Farkle was surprised, by both the quick kiss and how much he missed it when Lucas pulled away.

"Did that help? With your hypothesis and everything?" Lucas asked with a small smile on his face, barely there but enough that Farkle, who spent most of his time with Lucas, could see it was there.

"You know, there's usually more than one experiment. In case one's a fluke." Farkle said. He was the one who leaned in this time and found that even without the pleasant feeling of surprise, he still liked kissing Lucas.

"So?" Lucas asked once they had pulled apart.

"Not a fluke. I like boys." Farkle confirmed and when Lucas smiled at him there was a flutter in his chest he didn't think had been there before.

"Glad I could help you figure that out, buddy." Lucas said.

"So you're okay with this? I had started thinking maybe you weren't when you weren't really reacting and I remembered you're from Texas and that isn't exactly the most accepting place in the world and-" Lucas put his hand on Farkle's arm to stop his rambling.

"Farkle. You're my best friend. Truthfully, yeah, I was raised in a place where everyone said being gay was wrong, but my mama always taught me that if you love someone you support them. And you know, I never really bought that 'love is a sin' thing anyway. So, yes, I am okay with whatever you tell me you are and I'll always support you with whatever it is." Lucas said and after giving Farkle's arm a reassuring squeeze, moved his hand away.

"Thank you, Lucas." Farkle smiled at his friend and attempted to ignore the way he missed having Lucas's hand on his arm. He looked back down at the books in front of him and tried to go back to studying. They did have a test the next day after all. Lucas went back to his books too and after a minute or two, spoke up.

"Hey, Farkle? I don't really get this part here." Lucas pointed to a part on the page and Farkle looked over it.

"The part about the cell wall? Okay well..." As Farkle started to explain what Lucas didn't quite understand he realized he hadn't really changed much at all like he had been afraid he was going to. Even though he had admitted to Lucas one of his biggest secrets they were still studying like nothing had changed. The only things different was everything was out in the open and well, the way Farkle's ears felt hot whenever Lucas's arm brushed up against Farkle's. Everything else though? Absolutely the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in class everyone felt a little awkward.

Farkle was wondering what it meant that Lucas kissed him, Lucas was wondering why he had kissed him, Riley was struggling to convince herself it was Lucas she liked when she couldn't stop thinking about Maya, and Maya was trying to think of a way to get Riley to actually talk to her when even the bay window hadn't worked. After Maya had dragged Riley out of the study session the day before she had tried and tried to get the other girl to talk about the kiss, about how much they had both liked it, but Riley kept insisting it had been a mistake. The conversation ended when Riley was called to dinner and Maya went home.

Cory stood at the front of the class, teaching something that actually seemed to be history and not some life lesson. He could tell something was wrong as none of his students joined the conversation and when he asked a question even Farkle kept his hand down.

"Okay. What is it?" He gave up and asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" Lucas asked.

"One of you gots a problem. Who needs fixing?" Cory asked.

"No problem, Dad." Riley answered a little to quickly.

"No problem you want to hear about." Maya mumbled.

"I'm fine." Lucas said.

"The answer to your question is 1784." Farkle answered.

"Really? No one needs help?" Cory looked like he didn't believe them but they all shook their heads no.

"Please, continue your lesson, Mr. Matthews." Farkle said and after a moment Cory did. He didn't forget how strangely the kids were acting though.

\---

After school they met up at Topanga's. Maya had reached a point where she just wouldn't look at Riley anymore and Farkle and Lucas were so caught up in their thoughts it was like they were barely there at all.

"So! Normal day, normal feelings, doing normal things!" Riley was trying too hard to make things feel right. Maya gave a laugh under her breath.

"Right. Normal." She muttered.

"Lucas! How are you?" Riley asked, an even bigger than usual smile on her face.

"I'm good, Riley, how are you?" Lucas replied in a tone of voice that sounded less than good.

"I am fantastic!" Riley said.

"Okay, honey, calm down." Maya said. Riley stiffened at the nickname but only Maya noticed and she was already moving on. "What is going on with you, Huckleberry? You're acting weird."

"Nothing's going on." Lucas said quickly.

"Yeah, right, don't believe you. And you too, Farkle. You're both being weird." Maya narrowed her eyes. "Is something going on?

"According to you I am always weird." Farkle pointed out.

"You didn't answer the question." Maya shot back.

"Okay, yes. Something is going on." Farkle admitted. "I don't think I should discuss it though until I talk with the other person involved."

"The other person involved?" Maya and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Your thing is about more than just you?" Lucas asked and Farkle realized what Lucas had thought. Lucas had been thinking that Farkle was acting strange just because he hadn't come out to Riley and Maya yet. Saying that there was another person involved pretty much confirmed for Lucas that Farkle was acting strange because of their kiss.

"Yes. It is more than just me." Farkle said, offering Lucas a small smile.

"I gotta go." Lucas said suddenly, standing up and heading out the door.

"Hey, cowboy! Where are you going?" Maya called after Lucas but got no reply. Before she could start questioning Farkle again his phone buzzed with a text.

 

From: Lucas  
we need to talk. meet me outside?

 

"I have to go too. Mom wants me home." Farkle lied, getting up and grabbing his backpack.

"Wait! I wanna know more about your thing." Maya said.

"You know, I'm not asking what's going on with you and Riley-" Farkle started.

"Nothing! Everything's normal." Riley insisted and Maya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Riley. I'm just saying maybe give me a minute to figure this all out before trying to pry all the information out of me?" Farkle asked.

"Okay, fine." Maya grumbled.

"See you guys later." Farkle said, walking out to go meet Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being a little short but hopefully the next chapter will be long enough to make up for it


	3. Chapter 3

 

Lucas and Farkle ended up at Farkle's house because neither of his parents were home and had they gone to Lucas's his mother wouldn't have left them alone. They were sitting on Farkle's bed and Farkle was still waiting for Lucas to say something.

"You've been thinking about what happened?" Lucas asked quietly.

"You kissing me? I haven't stopped thinking about it." Farkle admitted.

"I don't know why I did that." Lucas said with a small laugh. "I don't kiss boys. I can't kiss boys!"

"I think you proved you can. You do it very well by the way." Farkle wasn't sure how to feel about how strongly Lucas was insisting he couldn't kiss boys.

"Farkle, you don't get it." Lucas was serious now. "You've met my mom but you've never met my dad. I cannot kiss boys. I can't want to. It's just not an option for me."

"Lucas, you can do whatever you want. You can't let your dad dictate your life." Farkle reached out to touch Lucas on the arm but Lucas flinched away.

"It's the only thing I can do. Unless I want to get thrown out of my home and leave my mother alone and defenseless with him." Lucas said.

"I just want you to be happy Lucas." Farkle said.

"I'm sorry, Farkle. Look, what I said yesterday is true. I will continue to love and support you through all of this. I just can't  _love_ and support you. I can't." Lucas got up to leave but Farkle grabbed his arm.

"When do you have to be home?" He asked.

"In an hour. Why?"

"Spend an hour with me. Pretend you can for a while. Then I will let you go and I will pretend none of this ever happened. Just spend an hour with me." Farkle looked up at Lucas and for a minute he thought the blonde boy was going to leave. Then Lucas nodded and sat back down.

"I can pretend. Just for an hour." Lucas said. He smiled at Farkle and leaned in to kiss him softly.

Farkle closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the kiss without his usual amount of over-thinking that he put into potential relationships because he knew that after this hour was over, he might not ever get another kiss from Lucas Friar.

\---

It had been ten minutes since Lucas and Farkle had left and Maya and Riley were still sitting there in silence.

"Maya-" Riley started.

"Does what you're about to say have anything to do with what happened yesterday?" Maya interrupted.

"No." Riley replied.

"Then I'm not interested." Maya went back to pretending to text someone. Riley sighed and went back to silence.

"Do you want to go back to my house? I can do the homework and give you all the answers!" Riley tried a few minutes later.

"Do you want to talk about how you liked kissing me?" Maya asked in a voice hardly louder than a whisper since both her mother and Riley's mother were potentially within earshot if she spoke too loudly.

"I would not like to talk about that, no." Riley replied.

"Then you know my answer to your question." Maya shot back.

"Maya, please-"

"I'm just gonna go home, Riley. I'll see you later." Maya walked out of Topanga's and towards the subway. She was mad at Riley for denying her feelings but she was also mad at herself for thinking anything good could've come out of her admitting her feelings.

As she entered the subway station she noticed someone she knew. Joshua Matthews. She called out his name but she was too far away for him to hear. Maya walked faster to catch up with him. He was with someone, a friend from NYU probably. Or... Maybe not a friend. Maya realized Josh and the other guy were holding hands. Josh said something and the other guy laughed and kissed him. Maya was right behind them now.

"Josh?" She said and he quickly dropped the other guy's hand and turned around.

"Maya! Hey, how's it going?" Josh nervously ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of what Maya had seen.

"I've been better. You seem to be pretty happy though." She said, gesturing to the guy who was now standing awkwardly to the side.

"Yeah, Maya, this is my friend Ryan. Ryan, this is my niece Riley's best friend Maya." Josh introduced them.

"You're Maya? I've heard stories about you." Ryan said.

"And I have not heard any about you. Tell me Ryan, you kiss all your friends?" Maya asked with a grin.

"Only the ones who tell me really bad pick up lines." Ryan replied.

"You don't like my pick up lines?" Josh asked, pretending to look hurt.

"I didn't say that. I just said they were bad." Ryan said.

"You thought they were good enough to date me." Josh pointed out.

"That's just because I'm an idiot." Ryan teased.

"What was the line?" Maya asked.

"I said 'I hope this isn't too cheesy but you've stolen a pizza my heart.'"

"Wow." Maya said. "You know, whatever tiny, lingering part of that crush I used to have on you was left is now gone. I feel nothing for you, Joshua Matthews."

"Well, there goes my back-up plan to keep me from being single forever." Josh joked.

"Hate to say it but you lost that back up plan a couple months ago when I realized I was gay." Maya told him.

"Oh. You doing okay with that realization?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I am. You doing okay with yours?" Maya shot back.

"I am. Come on, Maya, we'll walk you home." Josh took Ryan's hand again and the three of them walked to the train.

"Josh? Can I talk to you about something? It's about Riley so I understand if you say no." Maya said as they sat down together on an empty spot of the bench.

"Sure, Maya. What's up?"

"I kissed Riley yesterday. Well, technically she kissed me first but hers was more of a peck while mine was more of an end of the movie, music swells, everything was leading up to this kinda thing." Maya told him.

"Okay, so now I know I need to give you the 'never hurt my niece' speech but I don't think that's what you were looking for. What else?" Josh asked.

"She liked the kiss. It was obvious she liked it and she even kissed me first! But now she's saying that she likes Lucas and only Lucas and not me. I'm in love with her, Josh. And she's acting as if it's nothing." Maya sighed.

"You need to be patient with her." Ryan said. Maya looked at him curiously. "You said you were sure she liked it? Positive?"

"That look in her eyes before she kissed me? The way she held onto me when I kissed her? I'm sure." Maya said.

"How soon after the kiss did she change her mind?" Ryan asked.

"Less than a millisecond."

"I know what happened." Ryan told her.

"You do?" Maya asked with a small measure of disbelief.

"She's scared, Maya. She's realized she likes girls and she doesn't know what to do with that. So instead of dealing with it, she's denying it. Focusing on this Lucas kid. Pretending nothing has changed." Ryan explained.

"So what am I supposed to do? How can I help her?" Maya asked.

"Be patient. Be there for her. Remind her that you love her and that there are plenty of other people who do too. This one included." Ryan nudged Josh. "Remind her there are people who will support her."

"Yeah. Okay. I need to get off this train." Maya said.

"Excuse me?" Josh said.

"I need to go back." Maya gestured the way they had come. "I need to go back to her."

"Okay, Maya. Before you go though, you should know, I love my family very much. That includes Riley. You ever hurt her-" Maya interrupted Josh.

"You'll hurt me just as bad. You forget, I've given a variation of that same speech to boys she's dated before. And it's a nice sentiment but if I ever hurt her I'll be immediately hurting myself worse. I'm her best friend, Josh."

"I know you are. It's the only reason I said you could talk to me about this. And Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell my brother about Ryan. I need to do that myself." Maya smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me." The train slowed to a stop and Maya got up. "See you guys later. Oh and Josh, you wanna hold onto that one. He's pretty smart."

"I'm dating him. I'm an idiot." Ryan joked as he put his arm around Josh's waist.

From outside the train Maya waved goodbye and Josh and Ryan waved back. Maya rushed to get on the next train back the other direction. She barely made it before the doors slid shut and she breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the pole. She tried to heed Ryan's words and 'be patient' but to her it honestly felt like the train was moving at five miles an hour. Whatever. She'd spend every second of this train ride impatient and save all her patience for Riley. Riley was who needed it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im hoping to have the next few chapters posted v soon because theyre all written i just have to actually type them up which unfortunately takes quite a while and i dont really have a whole lot of time right now. im trying my best though and i hope you like whats been posted so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas walked home with a lump in his throat. He had spent every minute he could with Farkle and now he had to go back to the world where he was straight and had no other choice but to be straight. He got to his apartment and unlocked the door and immediately smelled food cooking.

"I'm home!" He called out.

"Lucas! I'm here in the kitchen." His mother called back.

"Is Dad home yet?" Lucas asked as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"No, not yet. He's probably just held up at work. You know how your father is." His mom said and Lucas nodded. He did know how his father was. "Did you have a good time with your friends this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I really did." Lucas said with a slight smile.

"And how about that girl Riley, how's she?" His mother asked it like she thought she was being subtle.

"Mama!" Lucas groaned. "Riley and I are just friends, you know that."

"I know, I'm just sayin' she's a sweet girl and you're a handsome young man and I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is I don't like her like that. Even if I did, I'm pretty sure she likes Maya." Lucas said.

"Lucas Friar! You do not say things like that when you don't know! Tell me you haven't been goin' around ruinin' that poor girl's reputation with no proof!" His mother reprimanded him.

"No, mama, I have not been spreading rumors about one of my best friends. But, I mean, its not like its anything bad. She just has a crush on her friend." Lucas said.

"Her friend who is a  _girl_ , Lucas. Like she is a girl." Lucas realized he might have been wrong about his mother's beliefs.

"I thought you said that if we love someone we should support them. Even if they're gay." Lucas said.

"You should support them, son, but you should also encourage them to do right by the Lord." His mother reached up and fixed a part of his hair. "Now don't let your father hear you talking about these things."

Lucas knew he didn't believe that. He knew the god he believed in would never reject someone based on who they loved. He also knew that in his family he was going to have to do a lot more than one hour of pretending. He had to be straight.

"I have some homework, mama. I'm going to go try to finish it before dinner." Lucas went to his room, letting his bag fall to the floor and collapsing onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, sighing as the truth of what his life had to be really set in. If he wanted to survive, he couldn't be gay. He had known this before of course, but before it had been easier. He hadn't known what it was like to be with Farkle before. Farkle made him happy. It was surprising, but true. Lucas really wanted to be happy. After a minute he pulled out his phone and started to type.

 

From: Lucas  
before yesterday i knew what my life would be like. i  
knew it would be fake and i was fine with that. u  
changed that. im not fine anymore.

 

Lucas stared at the unsent message for several minutes before erasing the whole thing and starting over simpler.

 

From: Lucas  
i miss u

 

He pressed send before he could think better of it. It wasn't long before he got a response.

 

From: Farkle  
You can't say things like that to me. I'll start to  
think there's hope.

 

Lucas was about to tell him maybe there was hope when he heard his father get home.

 

From: Lucas  
there isnt. im sorry. ill stop.

 

A few minutes later Lucas felt his phone buzz with a text notification but he just ignored it. He didn't know if it was Farkle or Zay or Riley but whoever it was he couldn't handle it right now.

"Lucas, honey, dinner is ready!" His mom called out. Lucas sighed and went to eat dinner with his parents. He spent the entire meal quiet and when he was done eating, immediately asked to be excused.

Lucas went back to his room and after a minute of consideration picked up his phone and read the message.

 

From: Maya  
come to the bay window tomorrow before school.  
cant give you details but theres a riley emergency.

 

From: Lucas  
ill be there.

\---

"Hey, honey." Maya climbed in the bay window and sat down next to Riley. She had gone back to Topanga's first but her mom had said Riley had already left.

"Hi, peaches." Riley replied, wiping away the tears on her cheeks and attempting a small smile.

"How you doin'?" Maya asked, reaching over and wiping a spot on Riley's cheek that was still wet from tears.

"Not good. I was trying to keep it a secret from you." Riley admitted.

"Honey, I thought we'd been over this. We don't keep secrets from each other no matter what they are." Maya caressed Riley's cheek and Riley smiled softly.

"I might like you the way you like me. I don't really know. I'd never thought about it before and then you had to go and confess your love and I felt weird and I thought maybe I wanted to kiss you so I did and then you kissed me and it was so much and so good and it scared me, peaches, it scared me a lot because I don't know what I'm feeling and it's weird and I didn't think I could feel like this and I don't know how to make it not scare me because I don't want it to scare me because you and me, we'd be so good if only it didn't terrify me and-" Riley had started spiraling and Maya quickly interrupted her.

"Hey, Riles, its okay. You're allowed to be scared. I'm gonna be patient. I'm gonna be here through it all, letting you figure it out for yourself. I'll be here for you. I promise, Riley." Maya said.

"I love you, Maya. Promise me however this ends we'll still be best friends?" Riley requested.

"Whatever you want." Maya assured her, putting her arm around Riley's shoulder and letting Riley rest her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Maya. I'm sorry I can't just figure it out now, I know it hurts you to have to wait." Riley said.

"Hey, no, don't apologize to me. I'm the one that's been a jerk to you since yesterday." Maya said.

"Yeah, you kinda have been." Riley agreed.

"Hey! You were supposed to tell me its okay!" Maya exclaimed.

"Hmm." Riley hummed, pretending it was hard work to decide whether or not to forgive Maya. "I suppose I forgive you."

"Thank you." Maya said, smiling and hugging Riley closer.

About an hour later Cory came in to tell Riley it was time for dinner and saw the two girls sitting together, resting their heads together and holding hands.

"I see whatever problem you two had has been resolved." He said with a smile.

"No, not quite." Maya said, standing up. "We just decided it's easier to be together on this one."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Maya?" Cory asked.

"I should go home." Maya turned to Riley. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow morning." Riley smiled up at Maya.

"Bye, Mr. Matthews." Maya walked out after one last look back at Riley.

As Maya headed home she thought about what Ryan had said about making sure Riley remembers she had people to love and support her. She pulled out her phone and sent quick texts to Lucas and Farkle. There was no one with more love and support than Riley Matthews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there is a brief mention of physical abuse in the second part of this chapter. if you'd like to avoid it i blocked it off in between the lines of ~s.

The next morning Maya was waiting at the bottom of the fire escape when Lucas and Farkle got there.

"Hey, what's going on? You said there was a Riley emergency." Lucas looked very concerned.

"Yeah and I can't tell you why. It is so completely not my place. But she's figuring some stuff out right now and she needs us there." Maya told them.

"Is she okay?" Farkle asked.

"I think so. And if she isn't, she will be." Maya said. She turned and they climbed up the fire escape and then one by one came in through the open window.

"Guys." Riley said with a nervous smile. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to support each other, Riley. Because that's what this group of friends does. We're there for each other. We make sure none of us has to go through something hard alone." Maya said.

"Did you tell..." Riley looked at Maya, confused.

"No, Riley, I didn't tell them what was going on. Just that something was going on and you needed support." Maya said.

"And here we are. Ready to help you out, even if you're not ready to tell us what's going on." Farkle said.

"We'll always be here for you, Riley." Lucas added.

"Thanks you guys." Riley smiled at her friends. Maya hesitantly reached out to put a hand on Riley's wrist. It should've been a normal, comforting thing, but after the kiss Maya was scared that anything she did was crossing a line.

"You good, Riley?" Maya asked.

"Surrounded by my wonderful friends? How could I not be good?" Riley smiled.

"You know we really are a great group of friends." Farkle said. "And since we're here I want to say something, if you don't mind, Riley?"

"Go ahead, Farkle." Riley said.

"I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls. I haven't said anything before because I wasn't sure I liked boys but in the last few days I've become sure and I wanted to be honest with you guys. You're my best friends." Farkle said.

"If we're being honest then I need to say something too." Maya admitted. "I'm gay."

"What!" Riley let out an obviously fake gasp.

"Riley, honey, I'm pretty sure they assumed you knew." Maya said with a small laugh.

"It does make sense that you would tell Riley before you told us." Farkle said.

"Just like you probably told Huckleberry you were bi before you told us. And if Riley had something to say she'd probably tell me first and if Lucas had something he'd tell you or Zay. It's just how we do these things." Maya said with a shrug.

"The point is, we're all here for each other." Lucas said. "And we support each other completely no matter what."

"No matter what." Riley repeated with a smile.

"Okay, if we're done with all the sappy supporting each other crap, we gotta get to school." Maya stood up and headed to Riley's bedroom door.

"You're the one who wanted to do the 'sappy supporting each other crap' in the first place!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Um, no, I wanted to do the sappy supporting  _Riley_ crap. Then you had to go and bring all of us into it and now I'm uncomfortable." Maya said. Lucas sighed in resignation and they all got up and left for school together.

\---

After school Lucas went home and found Zay waiting for him in his room.

"Zay! I thought you weren't gonna be back from Texas till the end of the week!" Lucas gave him a hug.

"Yeah, well, mom and dad are still down there so I'm gonna be crashing with you for a few days. I came back early cause I couldn't handle anymore of Aunt Sharon's cheek pinching." Zay shook his head, thinking back on it. "I swear that woman has fingers made of steel. Are my cheeks bruised? They feel bruised, Lucas."

"You're not bruised, Zay." Lucas told him with a laugh. "But why'd you really come back early?"

"I don't know. Texas feels weird without you." Zay shrugged.

"Well, New York feels weird without you. You know you missed some things while you were gone." Lucas said.

"Oh yeah? What things? Mr. Matthews' life lessons? Y'all crawling in Riley's window like you've never heard of the front door?" Zay flopped down on Lucas' bed and Lucas sat beside him.

"Surprisingly we learned actual history this week. You're gonna have to make up homework. We did do the window thing though."

"Of course y'all did." Zay gave Lucas a look of disapproval. Lucas was quiet for a minute and then spoke up.

"Hey, Zay?"

"Yeah, Lucas?"

"I think I like Farkle." Zay didn't have to ask how Lucas meant he liked him. The look on his face said it all.

"Oh. Anyone else know?" Lucas knew what Zay meant by anyone else. Zay was asking if there was any way his father could find out.

"Farkle knows. I told him it can't happen." Lucas said.

"Did you tell him why?"

"I gave him the short answer. Told him liking boys wasn't an option for me and I'd get kicked out if my dad ever found out." Zay scoffed at what Lucas said.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just getting thrown out would be your best case scenario. I still remember what you looked like the day after your dad caught you kissing me back in the fourth grade. Your arm was broken and the bruises- god, I can't even think about the bruises. You'd be lucky if all you got was thrown out." Zay said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

"You don't need to remind me." Lucas spoke sharply. Then, remembering it wasn't Zay's fault, spoke again, softer this time. "I can't like him, Zay. I can't.

"Maybe one day, Lucas." Zay offered, hoping it'd be a comfort.

"Yeah. One day." Lucas repeated, but he didn't sound like he believed it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late and Riley should've been asleep. Instead she was on her laptop reading about bisexuality. Everything she read made sense. It all seemed to describe how she felt. For the first time since she and Maya had kissed, Riley didn't feel confused.

Riley heard footsteps outside her door and she quickly closed her computer, shoved it under her blankets, and pretended to be asleep. There was a soft knock on her door and her mother came in.

"Riley? I saw the light under the door, I know you're not asleep." Topanga said but Riley kept her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh, okay. I see I was wrong. There was no light, you're asleep, and if I were to lift up your covers, I would definitely not find your laptop hastily hidden." Riley could almost hear her mother's eye roll as she continued to pretend to be asleep. "Well, I better just check under your covers to make sure you weren't on your computer."

Topanga had started to lift the covers when Riley gave in and opened her eyes.

"Alright, fine, you win. You were right." Riley pulled her computer out and set it on the side table.

"I usually am." Topanga smiled at her daughter and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why are you up so late?"

Riley hesitated, unsure of what to say. "I was on a social media."

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Topanga could clearly tell Riley was lying.

"The twooter." Riley immediately knew what she had said was wrong and mentally cursed herself for being such a bad liar.

"Riley, what's going on? Are you okay?" Topanga reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I'm fine, mom, I'm-" Riley wasn't entirely sure she was ready to do this but between her already bad lying skills and the fact that it was late and Riley was very tired, it just seemed to come out. "I'm bisexual."

"Oh. Well, sweetheart, you know your father and I love you very much and that will never change." Topanga said.

"Yeah, I know that. I love you guys too." Riley replied.

"Do you need to talk at all?" Topanga asked.

Riley wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly her mouth was open and words were coming out and it felt so nice to be able to talk to someone other than Maya about everything that was happening. She told her mother about Maya's confession, about the kiss, about her very sudden realization and just as sudden panic, about how she had been awake researching bisexuality, and how she finally felt like she had a comfortable place.

"But, mom, even now that I know I'm bi, I don't know if I can be with Maya like that. We've been friends for so long, what if this tears us apart?" Riley had been worried about this above all else since the kiss.

"Riley, honey, strangers in the street can tell how close you and Maya are. Nothing in the world could tear that apart. Even if you ever did break up, you would still be the strongest of friends." Topanga assured Riley. "Now, I can't tell you what to do with your feelings. Ultimately, that is up to you. But I think it's clear that if you and Maya ever were to date you would be one of the most powerful couples the world has ever seen. The next Cory and Topanga. You're best friends and I think the relationship you have would evolve into a romantic one beautifully."

"I love her so much, mom." Riley said.

"I know, sweetheart. Now get some rest, it is still a school night after all." Riley laid back down and Topanga lovingly touched her cheek. "Maybe you can talk to Maya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I will. Goodnight, mom." Riley said.

"Goodnight, Riley." Topanga left the room and Riley smiled into her pillow. She loved Maya. She wanted to be with Maya. She was comfortable enough with herself to be with Maya. Tomorrow she would tell Maya.

\---

Farkle stared at his phone. He wanted it to light up. He wanted to see the words 'New Message: Lucas Friar'. It lit up. The words were wrong.

 

From: Smackle  
Do you want to go to Topanga's with me after school  
today? There's an article I wanted to show you that I  
think you'd find pretty interesting.

 

Okay, maybe the words weren't entirely wrong. Farkle knew that when Smackle said he would find something interesting it usually meant he'd love it. He texted back a response.

 

From: Farkle  
I'd like that. Meet you there at 3:30?

 

From: Smackle  
See you then :-)

 

Farkle smiled at the messages from Smackle. He did like her. They had common interests, they understood each other, and she liked him too. It had of course occurred to him in the past that they would make a good couple but lately he'd been preoccupied with figuring out whether or not he was bi. Maybe he should've given her more of a chance.

Farkle kept thinking about Smackle on the way to school and on the way to class once he had gotten to school. When he got to homeroom and sat down he couldn't help but notice how much better Riley and Maya seemed to be.

"You still figuring stuff out?" Farkle leaned forward and asked Riley.

"I think it's all figured out." Riley replied with a grin. Maya smiled too and grabbed Riley's hand.

"Wait, hold on, how much did I miss?" Zay asked.

"Oh, I'm bi." Farkle told him.

"So very gay." Maya said, pointing to herself.

"And um," Riley was nervous but Maya gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm bi. And dating Maya."

"I was gone for three days!" Zay exclaimed.

"Really you only missed Farkle and Maya. Riley's thing is brand new." Lucas said to Zay.

"Who asked who out?" Farkle asked.

"I guess I asked Maya out technically." Riley said.

"But I asked her to be my girlfriend." Maya told them. Farkle turned to Zay.

"Do I owe you or do you owe me?" He asked.

"The bet was who will ask the other out first." Zay said, holding his hand out with a grin.

"Dang it." Farkle pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and handed it to Zay.

"Wait, you were betting on us?" Maya asked.

"I mean, we all knew it was going to happen. It was just a matter of who acted first." Farkle said.

"I didn't know!" Lucas said.

"You gotta be blind, dude." Zay said to Lucas.

Mr. Matthews walked in then and everyone quieted and turned to the front of the class as he started to teach.

"Eleanor Roosevelt." Mr. Matthews started, and as Farkle had already read many books on Eleanor, he let himself zone out a bit.

Farkle thought about Lucas. If he was going to ask Smackle out when they met up that afternoon, he should probably talk to Lucas. Farkle didn't expect Lucas to change his mind about them. Lucas hadn't gone into detail when it came to his dad but Farkle knew it was bad. He just thought he should let Lucas know before he officially moved on.

Farkle wrote a quick note and passed it to Lucas it. It read 'talk after class?' Lucas looked at it and nodded to Farkle.

They sat through the rest of class and learned about Eleanor Roosevelt until the bell rung. As most kids made their way to their lockers or to their next class, Farkle and Lucas slipped into the janitor's closet for some privacy.

"What's up, Farkle?" Lucas asked.

"I have decided to move on." Farkle said. It occurred to him that maybe he should've worked his way up to that, but it was too late now.

"Oh." Lucas looked hurt but not really surprised.

"You told me there wasn't hope." Farkle reminded him.

"I know. I just-" Lucas stopped himself from saying whatever it was he had been about to say. "Of course you should move on."

"I'm meeting Smackle after school. It's not a date but I think she wants it to be one and I've been thinking maybe I want that too." Farkle told him.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You and Smackle would be great for each other." Lucas said. For a minute both boys were quiet, not really knowing what to say next.

Farkle looked at Lucas, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But just like when Farkle had first told Lucas he wanted to kiss boys, Farkle couldn't figure out how his best friend was feeling. And just like when Farkle had first told Lucas he wanted to kiss boys, it turned out that Lucas was thinking about kissing him. But this kiss was different from that first kiss. That first kiss had been quick, rushed, and full of worry that he was doing the absolute wrong thing. This time Lucas leaned in and kissed Farkle like it was the last time he ever would, because it was after all, probably the last time he ever would. This kiss wasn't quick or rushed and neither of them were worried. This kiss was a last kiss. The bell rang and they pulled apart.

"We have to go to class." Farkle said.

"You go ahead. I'll be along in a minute." Lucas said. Farkle nodded and left. Standing outside the closet was Zay.

"He need me in there?" Zay asked.

"How much do you know?" Farkle asked.

"Probably more than you." Zay answered.

"Then yeah. He needs you." Farkle said before walking on to class. Part of the way down the hall he looked back over his shoulder and saw Zay walking into the closet. He wanted to go back and be there for his best friend but he knew that Zay would be more of help right now. He walked into math class, apologized to the teacher for being late, and sat down next to Riley.

"You okay?" Riley asked, noticing his weird look.

"Yeah, fine." Farkle replied. It wasn't a hundred percent true but he was going to be fine and that was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case youre worried i skipped over riley and maya getting together i didnt! its just in the next chapter because im not always chronological when im constantly switching between which ship to focus on. im sorry if its confusing but riley and maya are getting together next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Maya showed up that morning like usual to walk with Riley to school. Riley's reaction was not usual. She saw Maya in the doorway, grabbed some toast and yelled something about having to get to school early.

"You know when I'm one of the teachers at your school I know when you're lying about these things!" Cory called after her.

"Trust me and let her go, Cory." Maya heard Topanga say. Maya was curious as to what Riley's mother meant but she didn't get to wonder for long since Riley was suddenly pulling her outside.

"Riley, what is going on?" Maya asked.

"I need to say something." Riley announced.

"Okay, go ahead." Maya said with a smile. She wasn't sure if this was what she thought it was but if it was...

"I'm bi. I stayed up really late last night and I read about it and I realized it's me. I'm bisexual." Riley said.

"Does that mean-" Maya started to ask.

"I am in love with you." Riley interrupted and answered Maya's question.

"You-" Maya started again.

"I am." Riley interrupted again.

"Will you let-"

"No! I'm sorry! You can't finish your sentence because I love you and I'm excited and I'm sorry!" Riley was smiley and happy and Maya couldn't even be mad that she kept interrupting.

"What-"

"Does it mean for our friendship, good question, I was worried but then I was reminded that there is nothing in the world that could tear us apart. Even if we're not  _together_ forever we'll be together forever." Riley said.

"Can I kiss-" Maya was interrupted this time by Riley's lips against hers and she really really wasn't complaining about Riley's interruptions.

"Excuse me! Please take two steps away from my daughter!" Maya and Riley looked up and saw Cory, Topanga, and Auggie looking out the window. Even with Cory's words Maya could see he was smiling.

"What was that?" Maya called up, moving even closer to Riley and wrapping her arms around her. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Maya..." Riley said with a small laugh. Maya sighed and made a show of taking two very small steps away from Riley. Cory gave a thumbs up and Maya and Riley turned to walk to the subway station, moving close together again once they were both out of sight.

"So now that we've both done the confession of love and I can just take this and do-" Maya took Riley's hand and pressed a kiss to it. "-that, what next?"

"I guess I should ask you on a date." Riley replied with a grin.

"Well, it better be good because I am very hard to impress." Maya joked.

"Hmm. How about we go to a movie and I'll buy the popcorn?" Riley suggested.

"Turns out I was wrong, I'm so easy to impress!" Maya said, giving Riley a quick, casual kiss and then doing it again, because hey, she could do that now and honestly she could barely believe it.

They entered the subway station hand in hand and while they were waiting for the train Maya realized there was another important question that still needed to be asked.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Riley looked at her like she was shocked it was even a question.

"Yes, of course." Riley said, kissing Maya. "Of course."

"I love you." Maya said with a smile.

"I love you too." Riley replied with a matching smile.

\---

Lucas walked into Topanga's after school, definitely for a reason that was not spying on Farkle and Smackle. He sat down with Riley, Maya, and Zay and tried not to obviously stare at Farkle and Smackle.

"Hey, Huckleberry." Maya greeted him.

"Hey. So I guess this," Lucas gestured to Riley and Maya's interlocked hands. "Was what Riley was figuring out when she needed support?"

"Yep. But I'm all good and figured out now." Riley went to kiss Maya but Cory's hand suddenly came in between their faces.

"Nope!" Cory said, turning their heads to face forward instead of at each other.

"When did you even get here?!" Maya yelled.

"Daaad!" Riley groaned.

"Just be glad he hasn't chased you out a window yet." Lucas said to Maya.

"You know, I'd be more glad about everything if I could just kiss my girlfriend." Maya replied.

"Nope!" Cory had walked over to Topanga but was apparently still listening to their conversation.

"Guys look, Farkle and Smackle are holding hands." Zay said. Lucas didn't even try to hide it when he stared now. He had known it was coming. Farkle had told him. It was different to see it happen.

"Aw, cute." Riley said.

"Those two are probably perfect for each other." Maya added.

"Luke?" Zay looked at him, a little worried.

"Yeah, you're right Maya, I bet they'll be great." Lucas said, ignoring Zay and standing up. "I should go."

"You just got here." Riley said, looking up at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." Zay stood up with him and they started to leave.

"See you guys at school tomorrow." Lucas said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Riley looked at Maya. "That was weird."

Lucas and Zay lingered outside the doorway for just long enough to hear Farkle start to talk to Riley and Maya.

"Where did Lucas and Zay go?" He asked.

"Dunno. We were just noticing your whole hand-holdyness and they kinda disappeared." Maya answered.

"Oh." Lucas knew Farkle knew why he left.

"Well, Farkle and I have news to share." Smackle said.

"We're dating!" Farkle announced.

"We kinda figured that out-" Maya started.

"What she means to say is we're very happy for you guys." Riley interrupted.

"Where do you wanna go?" Zay asked.

"Anywhere but home." Lucas replied and Zay nodded.

"Okay. Anywhere but home. We can do that." They walked up the stairs together and Zay led them in a random direction. "How about Central Park? I've never been and I've been living in New York for how long?"

Lucas listened to Zay talk and took comfort in his best friend's ramblings. Maybe he wasn't okay, but at least he had great friends.

\---

"I'm so happy for Farkle. He deserves to happy and I'm glad he found Smackle." Riley said. She was cuddled up to Maya in the bay window after having spent ten minutes convincing her that her dad wasn't going to show up and chase her out a window.

"Yup. Someone just as weird and smart as he is." Maya agreed.

"You know what else I'm happy about?" Riley asked with a goofy smile on her face.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Me finding you." Riley grinned and Maya laughed.

"Jeez, you're sappy." Maya said with a smile.

"You love it."

"I do. Quick, kiss me before your dad shows up." Maya said and Riley did.

Riley could barely believe that in the few days since Maya had first told her how she felt she had gone from so scared to this comfortable. It was all because of Maya. Had it been anyone else she had gone through this with, she would've spent weeks feeling awkward and avoiding talking or even thinking about it. But with Maya, Riley had wanted to think about it. She had wanted to reach a point where she comfortable enough to let herself be in love with Maya. And now here they were. Cuddling in the bay window, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. But there was a tomorrow and Riley was really looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thats it! the end! i hoped you liked it and please feel free to let me know what you thought! if i get a good response to this i may write some one shots in the same universe because i do have some ideas i didnt use here (josh coming out, the very briefly mentioned zay/lucas, maybe rilaya getting engaged in the future?)  
> {edit: the very briefly mentioned zay/lucas one shot has been written and posted! it wasnt the moment mentioned in this fic where lucas's dad catches them because i just couldnt write that but it is instead the first time they come out to each other and kiss}  
> {edit part two: the josh coming out one shot has been posted. not to spoil anything but theres cute rilaya and board games and honestly i think its pretty good. rilaya enGAYgement is also up}


End file.
